Crying without you
by souleaterfreak97
Summary: Soul is tired of Kids symmetry fits and leaves him then Kid becomes depressed.    Crappy description is crappy
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Don't leave me Soul.

Im so sorry.

I'll do anything to keep you here. I didn't mean any of that."

"Kid, it's over.  
>I'm done" he said, slamming the door.<p>

I fall to the ground, swearing under my breath. Tears fall steadily and sobs leave me in heavy coughs. I grip Soul's shirt that he left on the couch and hug it close, breathing in his sweet scent.

Slowly, I get to my feet and shuffle to my room in a daze. I close my door softly and walk to the bed. My eyes close on their own and I reencounter the day.

I kissed my amazing boyfriend lightly on the lips. I felt him grin as our lips touched and he pulled me close. I snuggled into him and sighed. His shirtless torso felt warm against my cool skin.

I look at his scar and frown. "What's wrong Kid?" he asked his voice full of concern. "The scar… It's so… Asymmetrical," I responded and looked up at him. "And you hair" I mumbled. He glared down at me. "Kid, do you have to ruin it? I just want to have a peaceful moment with you," he said, annoyance clear in his voice. I disregarded it and continued my rant. "But Soul, would it be so hard to just, make your hair a bit more symmetrical?" I asked, messing it up.

He smacked my hands away and pushed me off his lap. "Dammit Kid, will you get over it already? We go through this at least once a week! I'm getting sick of it!" he groaned, pulling his pants over his boxers. "Soul I'm sorry… You know how I get! I can't help it!" I cried as he walked toward the door. He looked over his shoulder, a tear in his eye and anger on his face. "Kid, I can't take it anymore. I need some space. I don't want to change and that's what you want." he opened the door, "I'm sorry Kid"

I open my eyes and I gasp, hoping it was all just a dream. Sadly, I'm sat on my bed, in only my boxers, clutching the shirt of my first and only love. I sobbed again, and threw it to the ground. Liz and Patty weren't home and I screamed out in pain and sadness.

I run into the bathroom and slam the door. There is a razor in here. I know exactly where I hid it. I used it once before. When I first fell for Soul and believed he would never love me.

I pulled out the blade. It still had a bit of blood on it. I cleaned it off and help it to my wrist. "I love you Soul" I whispered and dragged the blade across my wrist and blood seeped out of the wound. Tears mixed with blood and I dropped the sharp object. The salty tears stung but I ignored it. All I wanted was my Soul. That little pain in the ass really was my Soul. And he took my heart with him when he left me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, blood caked in my hair. For a moment I was frightened then I recalled the day before. Soul had left me and I was all alone. I stood and glared at my reflection. Blood was covering my face and my white strips were turned pink in some spots. I glanced at my wrist and cringed. It was extremely deep and still bleeding slightly. The two clocks in the room told me I had been out for about two hours and Liz and Patty would be home any minute.

I striped off the little clothes I had on and stepped into the steaming shower. The water felt good relaxing my muscles. I used the shampoo to wash the blood from my hair. I had bled a lot. I felt so numb however that I didn't care.

Stepping out into the cold air, I wrapped a towel around my thin frame. My wrist was still bleeding so I wrapped a bandage around it. It made my arms so asymmetrical. Then I realized there was an identical cut on the other wrist so I wrapped a bandage around that one.

"KIDDO!" I heard a cheery Patty call. "I'm in the bathroom! Liz, please make me some food. It's nearly eight," I called, attempting to keep my voice steady.

I walked into my room. I had identical pictures of Soul on each side. I tried to take them down but I couldn't. It hurt too much. Instead, I put on a long sleeve shirt and pants and walked into the living room.

"Kid," Liz said her voice full of concern, "Soul came home and he seemed mad. He wouldn't talk to anyone." I looked away from her, tears stinging my eyes. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my weapons, their arms giving me comfort. I sobbed and sobbed until I had no more tears. I felt Liz kiss my head in a comforting guardian way as she laid me on the couch. "It'll be okay Kiddo. You'll be okay. Everyone gets their hearts broken. I promise," Liz said. I covered my face. It hurt so much. I wanted to die. "L-Liz," I whimper pathetically, "I just want him back." I tried not to start crying again but failed miserably.

I felt myself drift off. The last thing I remember was Liz carrying me to my room. "Soulru," I mumbled once more.


End file.
